


Stranger Tides

by dedougal



Category: Supernatural RPF, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson meets a strange wolf in town. He has to submit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Tides

**Author's Note:**

> Written for heard_the_owl's birthday and pure id fic. Please note that this would never happen and I don't believe this would ever happen. This is merely pure fantasy.

There was a guy on a motorcycle riding through town.

It shouldn’t have taken more than a passing glance to look at the gleaming chrome to catalogue the curiosity into “no threat, passing through” and maybe even “hot”. Jackson, on the other hand, was caught. Maybe it was the way the guy just seems to be part of the machine, or it could be the way he was practically leaning all the way back and still could lean more. Jackson knew, _knew_ that he was practically drooling over the guy due to the warm scent that seemed to trail in the wake of the bike. He could smell sweat and oil and skin and, under all that, there was wolf.

Jackson knew that the wolf part should worry him – terrify him. Beacon Hills was his home, his territory. Well, the territory of his pack. And his pack wouldn’t react too well to a stranger passing through town. His first urge should be protection. Safety. That’s what he kept telling himself as he watched the bike pull into the parking lot in front of the video store. The guy was tall. Like giant tall. He would tower over Jackson if he got too close. His shoulders were broader too, massive almost under the too tight t-shirt. And when the guy took off his helmet and shook out his hair, Jackson was mainly away of a shaggy mane, sweat slicked in the summer heat.

Of course that was when the guy noticed Jackson. The tilt of his head, the way he smoothed the hair back from his forehead to disguise it, all told Jackson he was being scented too. The guy’s scent changed, with something darker and spicier weaving through it. Jackson startled. He knew what that meant. He’d smelled it from Derek more times than he wanted to think about whenever Stiles was about. The guy was attracted to him, aroused even. The smell set off something deep in Jackson and his cock started to swell in his jeans. The middle of town was no place- no, forget that. Reacting to a stranger and a _man_ was not acceptable. It wasn’t something Jackson Whittemore should be doing.

Trembling, pace slow at first and then quicker and quicker, Jackson turned and ran out of town.

 

The woods weren’t quiet – there were insects and animals and the constant wind through the trees – but it was more peaceful than the centre of the town. Cooler too as the summer heat had finally kicked in. Jackson still found the noise overwhelming to his enhanced senses more than he felt comfortable admitting. He knew about the speed and the strength and he enjoyed it. He hadn’t expected the way sounds were loud and immediate, the way colours seemed sharper. He was better in every way and, yet, he still struggled with coping sometimes.

It almost made him realise why Derek stuck to the Hale house. Setting aside the fact Derek was an anti-social bastard, of course.

The sun was warm on his face, even through the dappled shade of the trees, and Jackson lay back and allowed the calm and peace to sweep the stress away. He wasn’t even aware that the other wolf – the guy on the motorbike – was nearby until his senses were filled with that rich, dark, enticing smell.

“Hey.” The guy’s voice was light, but it held an edge of bitterness, a sharp warning not to mess with him. He was semi-sweet. “I’m Jared.”

“Jackson.” Why were they exchanging names? It wasn’t like they were friends. Jackson had no patience for niceties – less, now, than he’d had before. “Hope you’re just passing through.”

“Yup.” The guy didn’t seem upset by Jackson’s demanding directness. “Then I caught your scent and thought I wouldn’t mind fucking that.”

Jackson couldn’t pretend to ignore the guy – Jared – at that. He looked over. Jared was totally relaxed, arms dangling between drawn up knees, sunglasses pushed back high over his forehead. He was deeply tanned, eyes flickering between green and brown and gold. He was also deadly serious.

“You just-You don’t-“ Jackson stuttered the words out, suddenly caught by the slope of the man’s nose, the way sweat gathered at the base of his neck, glistening above the v of his t-shirt. That stir, low in his belly, warm and insidious, started to assert itself again, making Jackson’s cock swell. He knew he was breathing more deeply and he was definitely finding it hard to think of anything but this guy holding him down and fucking into him – in any way he chose.

That thought broke Jackson’s paralysis. He was on his feet and running, weaving in and out of the trees almost more skilfully than the way he avoided players on the lacrosse field. It wasn’t until he was nearly a hundred yards away that he realised Jared was following him, chasing him, loping along with grace and unmatchable speed, long, long legs covering the distance between them effortlessly. Jackson tried the bob and weave, trying to lose the man between the trees of his forest. It was pointless. Jared seemed to be playing with him.

Then the game was over. Jackson felt the ground fall away from under him and he was on his back, splayed out. He wasn’t sure whether he’d tripped or whether Jared had caught him. It didn’t matter as Jared was suddenly there, holding him down with the weight of his body. Jackson surged and fought, trying to shake Jared off, wriggle out from underneath him. It was all in vain. There was no way to break Jared’s hold. In fact, Jared’s hold was so strong that Jackson was sure they’d still be bruises on his wrists come morning, despite the whole superfast werewolf healing thing.

“You done?” Jared whispered the words into his ear, licking a path down Jackson’s neck. It should be disgusting. It should be everything he hated. Instead it felt like a tongue being very skilfully drawn down his cock, which was so hard it was trying to push its way out Jackson’s jeans all on its own. Jared rocked his hard, muscled thigh against the bulge, the momentary relief giving away to frustration when he shifted away. “You’re not getting to come until I say so.”

Jackson couldn’t disguise the way his hips punched into the air at that. “We shouldn’t. I’ve not…” His protests seemed weak in the face of Jared’s even and heated stare. It promised knowledge and forbidden fruit and initiation into something Jackson had never really considered wanting to be initiated into. Instead of thinking or talking, he tipped his head back and bared his neck to the stranger.

Immediately, the stranger’s mouth was there, sucking and biting, stubble scraping his skin. It was alien and strange – Jackson didn’t think he’d ever really been this close to another man, not even on the lacrosse field. Instead of the curves and valleys of the female bodies he’d been more experienced with, this man was all hard planes and toughened muscle. His hands were rough as he pushed up Jackson’s shirt, callused and worn. He didn’t hesitate to bite, to scrape, to push and pull and press almost too hard. Instead of wanting to run, though, the pain seemed to send live sparks through his blood and make him want more and more. The tug of Jared’s teeth on first one nipple and then the other made him cry out half in pain but more in pleasure.

Jackson’s head was spinning. He knew he shouldn’t want this, shouldn’t submit. Instead he spread his legs wide, offering… he wasn’t exactly sure what he was offering actually. Himself on a platter seemed to be as close as he could work out. The rough dirt beneath his back was digging into his bare skin and Jared’s mouth didn’t stop working its way lower and lower. His tongue actually lapped at the sweat gathered at the base of Jackson’s neck before he pulled back and looked Jackson straight in the eye.

“Last chance, boy. I know you want it but I’m giving you one last opportunity to say no.” Jared’s voice was husky, barely in control. Jackson considered the offer (when had he been able to say no earlier?) but the pull of his cock, the way Jared’s hands were on his arms made him nod and tilt his head back, offering his neck again.

Jared let out a growl and bit down.

The pain echoed and rebounded through Jackson’s body, a hot tight spike that seemed centred in the pit of his stomach. The inside of his shorts was slick and his cock slipped through the mess, harder than ever before. And Jared just kept his teeth in, sucking a mark that Jackson hoped his new healing magic werewolf shtick would be able to deal with. Jared pulled back, reluctantly, and the relief from the pain made Jackson shudder and his mind whirl. It didn’t last long. Jared pressed his mouth hard to Jackson’s, tongue demanding entrance. Jackson tasted the hot, salty copper of his blood on Jared’s lips. It should have been disgusting and horrid but instead he wanted more.

Jackson bucked hard against Jared pushing and shoving again. What was wrong with him? He wasn’t supposed to like things like that. He was a guy, a human. Jared seemed willing to let him free but Jackson soon realised his mistake. Jared wasn’t setting him free; he was merely changing their positions. The rough ground bit into his sensitive nipples, the scrapes and bruises Jared had left on his skin, as Jackson was slammed face down into the dirt. He was winded for a moment and Jared used his disorientation to tug down his board shorts, leaving him bare for all the world to see. Leaving him vulnerable.

Jackson scrabbled at the ground, trying to get purchase as Jared spread himself across his back. Jared’s clothing was harsh against his bare body and it felt like every nerve was on fire, overly-sensitive. “I’m going to fuck you. Just like I said I would.” Jared’s words were honest and blunt. There was no cruelty there. It was just an honest statement of fact. A shiver went through Jackson’s body and without him even thinking, he spread his thighs as wide as they would go, making a space for Jared’s body. His hips canted up, half in offer, half to protect his dick from scraping across the forest floor.

Jared must have sat up because the weight of his body was gone. Jackson couldn’t turn his head and look. He was still shocked at what he was apparently going to let happen. He froze in place, like some rabbit he might have frightened when hunting in his wolf form. Rustling from behind him suggested Jared might be removing clothing. Then slick fingers were probing at his hole, one driving in. It hurt. He wasn’t ready. He couldn’t do this. Jackson tried to shoot forward, away, but one broad palm came to rest on his neck and force him to the ground. The ease with which Jared held him down should have scared him more but all his emotions were so mixed up right now. Fear and pain were bleeding directly into desire and want and Jackson stopped trying to get away as the fingers moving in him seemed easier to take.

It wasn’t long before Jared moved from one long, hard, thick finger to two. Jackson breathed raggedly through the burn, gasping as Jared’s fingers brushed across his prostate. It felt like all the air was being pushed out of his lungs at that, like the hand on his neck was squeezing tight. Jared kept his hand firm on Jackson’s neck as he withdrew his fingers. Jackson tried to relax. He knew what was going to happen next. He knew that this invasion of his body wasn’t going to be gentle or loving. It was going to change something for him too. He wasn’t the all-American golden boy and the top of the hierarchy anymore. He needed to learn that. Wolf was a part of him. And apparently so was submission to the will of another.

Jared’s cock pressed in, steady and unrelenting. Jackson spread his legs, almost grateful for the hand at his neck holding him down. Pain rolled through him and so did the burn of lust as Jackson felt spilt in two by Jared’s heavy, thick cock. His own dick seemed harder for all that the weight of Jared’s body pushed him into the ground, the gravel and rotted leaves and twigs scraping into his most sensitive places. He could feel everything: the breeze, the ground, the rough curls at the base of Jared’s cock against his ass. It made him squirm and try and force Jared to move, to do anything to relieve the need Jackson felt.

The readjustment of the hand on his neck was all the warning Jackson received. Jared held his face to the ground as he started to pound into Jackson, hard and unrelenting. It hurt. Fuck, it hurt. It was too big and too fast and Jackson felt like his rapidly pounding heart was going to punch its way out of his chest. He was splayed flat, pinned to the ground and there was nothing he could do but take it. His dick still hadn’t softened but the occasional scrape of ground was the only stimulation it received as Jared fucked him. Short, harsh cut-off noises came from Jared as he used Jackson for his own pleasure. Jackson’s mind started playing tricks on him. Sometimes he swore he could feel the brush of fur, a howl in Jared’s voice. None of that mattered as Jared started going faster and harder until he pressed even impossibly deeper into Jackson and came, hard.

Jackson didn’t move as Jared withdrew, leaving him empty and wet. Even when Jared took his hand off Jackson’s neck and stood up, Jackson stayed where he was, flat on the bare ground, cock aching for attention. Jared’s boots came into his field of vision but Jackson didn’t look up. “Tell Hale I said hello,” Jared barked before walking away. “You can come now, too.” Jackson waited until Jared’s footsteps faded into silence before he moved.

Jackson didn’t move far. He rose up on his knees, revelling in the burn of muscles used and aching. He worked one hand beneath himself to wrap around his hard cock but his didn’t move or squeeze until he had stretched the other behind him, fingers outstretched. He needed to arch his back to reach, but he managed to force first one finger and then another into his sore hole. He could feel the mess of lube and come that Jared had left behind now. Jackson pumped his fingers in and out, fast as he could, and stretched his fingers wide as he came, hard, onto the forest floor. 

He should move, gather his clothes, tell Derek about the threat to their territory. He should warn the others. He should do anything but lie out here, exposed for anyone to see, his own come showing just how much he’d liked being used hard. 

Jackson found it difficult to move at all.


End file.
